User blog:SPARTAN 119/Rosarita "Roberta" Cisneros and Fabiola Iglasias (Black Lagoon) vs Triela Hartmann and Rico Croche (Gunslinger Girl)
Rosarita "Roberta" Cisneros, the ex-FARC terrorist known as the Bloodhound of Florencia and Fabiola Iglasias, the girl from the favela trained to be deadly with her dual MAG-7 shotguns VS Triela Hartmann and Rico Croche, two crippled girls turned into cybernetic killing machines. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Combatants= Rosarita Cisneros Roberta is a maid who worked for four years at the Lovelace household in Venezuela. Although her domestic skills such as cleaning and cooking were poor, she developed a close friendship with the young son of the Lovelace family, Garcia. Roberta was once known as Rosarita Cisneros, a former FARC guerrilla trained as an assassin in Cuba and an internationally wanted criminal. Balalaika refers her as a "hardcore terrorist" to the point that Hotel Moscow had to deploy all their commandos as well as Balalaika getting involved in the situation personally should things get out of hand. Revy refers her to "That Fucking Glasses Bitch". She earned the moniker "Bloodhound of Florencia" for her relentless drive to achieve her objectives. Her tormented past and the smell of blood, gunpowder and muck like that of a sewer rat emanating from her was something Revy understood full well. In combat, Roberta is a truly fearsome opponent, having trained in a wide variety of martial, stealth, and weapon skills. Among the weapons she has used were a sniper rifle, combat knife, a SPAS-12 shotgun disguised as an umbrella, machine gun, grenade launcher hidden in a suitcase, spiked brass knuckles, trench spike, and twin Sistema Colt Model 1927s (see Colt M1911 pistols). Her strength, speed, endurance, and instincts were honed to almost supernatural levels, so much so that Rock at one point refers to her sardonically as "a killer robot from the future" (a reference to James Cameron's Terminator movies). It is ironic that while Roberta is one of the most powerful warrior-women in Black Lagoon, she is also humane. She is unwaveringly devoted to her master and dotes on his son, Garcia, whom she loves deeply. Roberta and Revy fight each other, but only to beat themselves up. Rock interferes, but Roberta and Revy tell him to stay out of it. In the manga and anime, the fight ends in a draw right after they punch each other out simultaneously, (though Garcia claims she won because she remained conscious). Her kindness can easily change as seen in a humorous omake in Volume 1 of the manga when Garcia slapped her butt in a playful manner, which prompted her to pinch his arm and lift him up off the ground by the skin of his arm as punishment. There are a few hints that she may be religious, unlike many of the other main characters in Black Lagoon, specifically Catholic judging from the large crucifix she wears around her neck. She admitted that she did murder children, women, or anyone in name of revolution during her FARC years. Disillusioned by the fact that she was merely a tool for the drug cartels in cahoots with FARC, she opted out and joined the Lovelace clan as a maid through her father who is a friend of Lovelace. Despite being asked by Garcia not to pick up gunfighting anymore, later events in the manga, which depicts her watching helplessly as a bomb was set killing many including Diego Lovelace. Garcia's question of why was his father was a victim makes her go into battle again, seeking revenge. Roberta also shows signs of a growing madness; she is shown taking mouthfuls of anti-psychotics, and experiencing haunting hallucinations in the form of her past victims. She once again stalks the city of Roanapur in search of the one responsible for assassinating her master. Unfortunately, it turns out to be the US Special Forces, who's intentions were to assassinate a general and had to sacrifice Diego Lovelace to complete their mission. Roberta's quest for vengeance has put many of the residents including Hotel Moscow, the Triad, and the Colombian Cartel on high alert as it could mean the end for all of them if their new enemy is the United States. Most of the residents blame the Lagoon Company for attracting her back to Roanapur despite the fact the group was in the dark about the situation and brushed it off as if it were an Elvis sighting. Further into her quest, she begins to lose sight of her goal, almost returning to her former persona to the point she begins to lose her sanity and has trouble identifying friend and foe, thus almost harming Garcia and Fabiola in the process. The Columbia Cartel even comments that she is no longer the hound they once knew, but a stray wolf searching for purpose. Her oath as the "Bloodhound of Florencia" is "In the name of Santa Maria, a hammer blow of righteousness to all injustice."(from Black Lagoon Wiki) Fabiola Iglasias Fabiola Iglasias is a second maid in the employ of the Lovelace family, and an apprentice of sorts to Roberta. Fabiola grew up in a favela, or shantytown, before she worked for the Lovelace family. Like Roberta, Fabiola is skilled in combat, favoring a pair of MAG-7 shotguns that have apperently been modifed to fire in semi-automatic, rather than pump-action like a normal MAG-7. She also carries a "China Lake" pump-action grenade launcher and a boot knife. Triela Hartmann Triela was girl of apperent European ancestry living in Tunisia until she was kidnapped by an international crime syndicate and smuggled to Amsterdam, where she would have been murdered in a snuff film, were it not for the intervention of an Interpol officer named Victor Hartmann. Through a twist of fate, Triela found herself turned into a cyborg by an agency in the Italian Government called the Social Welfare Agency. The SWA claimed to be a welfare organization, but actually turns dying, orphaned children into cyborgs to use as covert anti-terrorist weapons against a separtatist organization known as the Five Republics Faction, who intend to gain independence for northern Italy. Victor Hartmann joined the SWA and ended up as Triela's "handler". Triela carries an M1892 Trench Gun as her primary weapon, but has been seen to use other weaponry. Triela is generally friendly with the other cyborgs, including Henrietta and Rico Croche, as well as her handler, though she can be sarcastic towards him and other adults. Victor, for his part, unlike some other handlers, actually shows affection to his cyborg, rather than simply viewing her as a weapon. Rico Croche Rico was an Italian girl who with a birth defect that left her imobile until she was rescued by a branch of the Social Welfare Agency, a covert branch Italian Government masquerading as a welfare agency who gave her a cybernetic body, and used as a weapon against separartist "Five Republics Faction" terrorists, and placed with Jean Croche, brother of the Henrietta Croche's handler Guise. Obviously, neither of them are biologically related to their handlers, being names they were given after becoming cyborgs. It is not clear why Jean Croche gave Rico a masculine name. Rico is a generally soft-spoken girl with a generally happy disposition, and is very friendly with her roommate at the SWA compound, Henrietta Croche, as well as the other cyborgs. Rico has deep affection and loyalty to her handler, but Jean does not return her feelings, treating her as a weapon and nothing more. Rico is armed with an SVD Dragunov sniper rifle as her primary weapon, though she does use other weapons. =Weapons= Melee Trench Knife (Roberta) A trench knife is a double-edged combat knife used in the First World War and seeing limited service in the Second World War. The weapon has a set of brass knuckles on the side, which Roberta has added spikes to, allowing the weapon to be used for punching as well as slashing and thrusting. Bayonet (Triela) Triela's M1892 Trench Gun has bayonet attached that she uses for close combat. Triela used the weapon both attached to and detached from her weapons, most notably in a knife fight with Pino "Pinocchio" Savonarola, a separatist terrorist skilled in close combat. 119's Edge Triela's Bayonet for its greater range Handguns Model 1927 Sistema Colt (Roberta) The Model 1927 is an Argentine Copy of the Colt M1911. The M1911 is a .45 ACP handgun with a seven-round magazine and a muzzle velocity of 825 meters per second, and an effective range of 50 meters CZ-75 (Rico) The CZ-75 is a Czech 9mm handgun with a range of 50 meters. The weapon can accept either a 12 or a 20-round magazine. Sig Sauer P230 (Triela) The SIG Sauer P230 is a small semi-auto pistol similar to the Walther PPK, for the purposes of this match, in .32 ACP with an eight round magazine. 119's Edge Rico's CZ 75 score first for its larger mag, Roberta's Sistema comes in second, and Triela's Sig third. Close Range Weapons SPAS-12 (Roberta) The SPAS 12 is an Italian-made semi automatic/pump action shotgun with an 8+1 round internal tube magazine. The weapon's effective range varies depending on ammuntion used, but with the buckshot Roberta uses, probably not more than 50 meters. Roberta's SPAS is disguised as an umbrella, and appears to have a Kevlar umbrella surface which, when opened, can act as a shield. Modified MAG-7 (Fabiola) Fabiola uses a pair of MAG-7 Shotguns that have been modified to fire in semi automatic, rather than pump-action. The weapon fire 12 gauge by 60mm cartridges from a five round magazine, with a maximum range of 40 meters. Fabiola has proven herself capable of using her MAG-7s one-handed or even dual wielding the weapons. MP7 (Triela) The MP7 is a 4.6mm personal defense weapon made by Heckler and Koch. The weapon has a rate of fire of 950 rpm and muzzle velocity of 735 meters per second. The weapon fires from 20 or 40 round magazines and is capable of penetrating most body armor. Winchester M1897 (Triela) The Winchester M1897 was the first commercially sucessful pump-action shotgun, and a was used as a combat shotgun or "trench gun" in both World Wars. The weapon has a 5-round tube magazine and a range of 20 meters. 119's Edge First place goes to Triela's MP7, second place going to Roberta's SPAS-12, Third goes to Fabiola's MAG-7 and fourth to Triela's M1897. Machine Guns M-249 SAW (Roberta) The M249 SAW is the a 5.56mm light machine gun with a rate of fire of 750-1000 rounds per minute and a range of about 1000 meters and a muzzle velocity of 915 meters per second. MG3 (Rico) The MG3 is a German 7.62mm light machine gun with a rate of fire 1000-1300. The weapon is based of the WWII-era MG-42. The weapon has range of about a kilometer and a muzzle velocity of 815 meters per second. Sniper Rifles Barrett M82A1 (Roberta) The Barret M82A1 is a US-made .50 BMG (12.7x99mm) anti-materiel rifle, fed from a 10-round magazine. The Barret has maximum effective range of 1800 meters (record for the weapon is 2000 meters). The weapon has a muzzle velocity of 853 meters per second. SVD Dragunov (Rico) The Dragunov is a Soviet-made 7.62mm semi-automatic sniper rifle. The weapon has a range of up to 1300 meters and has a muzzle velocity of 800 meters per second. The Dragunov uses a ten round magazine. 119's Edge Roberta's Barrett M82A1 for its superior range Explosives M26 Frag Grenade (Roberta and Fabiola) The M26 is a fragmentation grenade that was used during the Vietnam War by the US military. The weapon has a 4-5 second fuse and a 15 meter blast radius. The weapon has a 164 g Composition B charge. M67 Fragmentation Grenade (Triela and Rico) The M67 is the replacement for the M26. The weapon has 4-5.5 second fuse and a 15 meter blast radius. The grenade has a 180 gram Comp B charge. 119's Edge The M67 for is larger charge and more modern design. File:TrenchwKnuckles.jpg|A Trench Knife File:Sistema_Colt_1927.jpg|A Sistema Colt M1927 File:SPAS-12.jpg|SPAS-12, Roberta's shotgun File:Fabiola.jpg|Fabiola holds her dual MAG-7 shotguns File:Fn_m249saw_mk2_10-1-.jpg|The M249 SAW File:BarrettM82.jpg|The Barrett M82 File:Grenade_m26a1_375b.jpg|M26 Frag Grenade File:Bayonet_OKC-3S_-_Ontario_Knife_Company.jpg|A Bayonet File:CZ-75.png|A CZ-75, Rico's Sidearm File:Sig_Sauer_P230_SL_Right.jpg|A SiG P230 File:MP7_40.jpg|MP7A1 File:WinchesterM1897.jpg|A Winchester M1897, Triela's favored weapon File:Mg42_02.jpg|OK, it actually an MG42, but it looks basically the same as the MG3. File:SVD_Dragunov.jpg|The Dragunov File:M67.jpg|The M67 Grenade =X-Factors= =Notes= Battle end Friday, February 24th. Please vote for the last two standing as well as the winning team. =Battle= Triela Hartmann and Rico Croche walk through the dark streets of Roanapur, Thailand, sent to take out an arms dealer supplying weapons to the FRF. The two cyborgs see two two women in maid outfits walking the other direction. The taller of the two says something in Spanish, and raises her umbrella. With a loud bang and a flash of light, the SPAS-12 shotgun fires, striking Triela in the chest, however, the Kevlar layer under her skin stopped the pellets. Recovering from the surprise attack, Triela gets out her Winchester M1897 and fires a shot, as Rico fires her CZ-75 pistol. The second woman gets out a pair of MAG-7 shotguns modified for semi-automatic fire and opens fire, causing Triela and Rico to dive for cover behind a stack of crates. Triela turns out of a corner of the crate stack and fires a burst her MP7 SMG, but all of the shots miss, the two women staying one step ahead of her aim, escaping into the doorway of a building. Before Triela and Rico could give chase, however, an M26 grenade landed near them, forcing them to dive out of the the way, only barely avoiding the explosion Rico raised her MG3 to her hip and walked towards the door the two women ran inside of. Fabiola walks out, dual MAG-7s in hand, however, she is perforated by a burst from Rico's MG3, causing her to fall to the ground, dead. Roberta, who now was now standing on the roof of a building at the end of the street, furious at the death of her apprentice. She placed the crosshairs of her Barrett M82A1 sniper rifle right over Rico's head and exhaled as she pulled the trigger. The .50 BMG bullet easily penetrated the bulletproof armor under the cyborg's skin, and blew through her brain, vaporizing her head. In a rage, Triela grabbed her fallen comrade's Dragunov and fired several shots at Roberta, but all of them missed. Roberta responded by firing several .50 BMG rounds at Triela, who started running as the first projectile missed her. Her cybernetic legs carried Triela faster than Roberta could track her in her scope. Triela got into the door of the building Roberta hid in and climbed the stairs, bayoneted Winchester in hand. Suddenly, several shot from a Sistema Colt 1927 narrowly missed Triela's head. Triela returned fire, but Roberta had disappeared out of the door to the upper floor as Triela pulled the trigger. Triela entered the door to the roof of the building, only for Roberta to stab her in the hand with a trench knife, causing her to drop the shotgun. Triela kicked Roberta in the torso and knocked her back. Triela then grabbed the bayonet off the end of her shotgun, just in time to parry a strike from Roberta's trench knife. The two blades clashed for several seconds, sparks flying as steel met steel. This woman was good. Roberta was not a cyborg, but, as Triela had seen before, highly trained soldiers could fight on even terms even with a cyborg such as herself. Roberta struck with the spiked knuckles of her trench knife, knocking away the blade from Triela's hand, before knocking her backwards with a second strike. As Roberta rounded on Triela with her blade, Triela drew her P230 and fired several shots into Roberta's chest. The "Terminator Maid" fell to floor in a pool of blood as Triela walked out the door and down the stairs, ready to continue her mission. Category:Blog posts